Maybe One Day
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: Fletcher gets a reward for saving Paisley's life. A simple Faisley One-Shot. Part One of Three of the Maybe Series.


**This is my first A.N.T. Farm One-Shot. Unlike everybody else this is a Faisley (Fletcher + Paisley) Story with a tiny hint of Flyna on the side.**

**I hope you enjoy this pairing!**

**I don't own A.N.T. Farm or any character except the plot.**

* * *

**Fletcher POV**

_"A beautiful sunny day again."_

I was just thinking happy thought as I painted mindlessly on my canvas. It's normally a beautiful sunny day but my mind was on what happen to me yesterday at school.

**Flashback (Yesterday)**

I was walking alone in the hallway since Chyna and Olive was dealing with the new girl Violet. I went to my locker and grab a few book before the next class started.

"Fletcher!"

A wonderful voice called my name and I turn around to see a vision of beauty coming toward me. My heart beats faster as I see Paisley walk toward me. I couldn't help myself when I'm around her. I felt like a part of me wanted to run toward her but at the same time another part wanted to run away like a coward. At the corner of my eye I see Cameron in a toy car spinning toward Paisley. I could tell that Cameron loss control of it but lets be honest did he have control of it in the first place. Paisley still didn't notice the car behind her but I did and my body acted on its own grabbing her by the arm toward me. I held her around the waist as she screamed a bit as she finally notices what was behind her and tightly held on to me.

As Cameron kept on spinning down the hallway, I look up to see if Paisley is all right and before I could get the words out I was being squeezed to death by her.

"Oh my little hero magician saves my life. Thank you!" Paisley giggled while she was jumping up and down. I was along for the ride as she still held on to me.

"_I wasn't going to complain about it as I'm healthy boy after all." _

"Mhm…before you almost gotten hit by the car what did you need?" I said but she probably could hear me since my face it pressed against her stomach below her chest.

Apparently she could hear me as she stopped jumping which honestly I was sadden by this but I quickly removed my face from her body to look at her face.

"Oh yea I wanted your help with my art homework." Paisley smiled at me.

I was lost in her beautiful smile that I didn't hear what she said.

"Fletcher?" She tilts her face sideways, which snapped me out of it.

"Yea…what did you say?" I blushed in embarrassment.

"I needed help on my art homework." She repeated

"Ah…sure I could help." I said trying to be cool but on the inside I was jumping for joy.

"AHH THANK YOU!" She started squeezing me again but once again I didn't mind that she was crushing my ribs.

She quickly let go of me and I breathe in air in relief.

I was shock to my core on what she did next as she grab my shoulder and pulled me toward her.

Paisley, an older high school girl, is kissing me on the lips.

This was my first kiss.

EVER!

"_I love my life."_

**Flashback End**

That was my last single thought as I passed out in the middle of the hallway after being kiss by a girl. I know I'm supposed to like Chyna, which I still do but I get a funny feeling that she only likes me as a friend. I had a crush on Paisley ever since I first talk to her at the Lexi's party were I did magic trick for her. She is one of the few girls that actually touch me or want to be around me or doesn't think I'm weird.

I was so focused on my thought I didn't even realizes what I was painting until it was too late. I finally stop and stared at my latest work. I couldn't believe it. The picture was of Paisley and I hugging in the hallway at school with both of us smiling at each other. It looks almost like it was photographed by another person instead of painted by me. I can honestly say that this is my best work yet.

I hear my friends entering the A.N.T. Farm so I quickly cover my work up before they can look at it.

My two best friends, Chyna and Olive, notices me quickly covering up my work and was instantly suspicion of me.

_"Dang it!"_

"Hey guy what's up?" I acted nonchalantly

"Nothing much but what are you hiding?" Chyna raised an eyebrow

"Nothing?" I tried but failed at playing it cool.

"What is it? Is it another painting of Chyna? Come on we seen all of them so this one shouldn't be any different." Olive argued, as I noticed Chyna blushing behind her when she said this but it had to be a trick of the light.

"No it's not a painting of Chyna…_this time_." I protested but mentally corrected myself.

They look shocked but with Chyna I notice something else in her eyes I couldn't identify.

"If it not a picture of me then why can't we see it?" Chyna questioned me.

"Yea you usually let us see your work even if it is pictures of just Chyna." Olive rolled her eyes at the lovesick boy.

I couldn't let them see my work, as they will ask questions that I'm not ready to answer yet so I came up with a reasonable lie.

"Well…you see…it's not…ready yet?" The way I said it made it sound like a question but it was the best I had for now.

"Come on Fletcher we know you're lying just let us see it." Chyna frowned at me.

As they both came closer I was saved by the bell, which means school has just ended and that was my queue to leave now.

"I'm sorry guys but school is over and I have to go home. I'll show the painting later." I quickly grab my stuff and painting then ran out the room hoping they will leave me alone.

I know that one day I will show them this painting but I want to show this work to Paisley first. Once I have the courage to do it.

"_Maybe." _

"_Maybe One Day."_

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading this one-shot and reviewing if you did. The Unlikely Pair part 2 is coming out tomorrow so look out for that and once again thank you. **


End file.
